


Your Past or my future?

by XxUnknown_IntrovertsxX



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (and also fluff but shh), Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Because if they weren't then it's not true friendship lmao, Crack and Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Little Shit, Human AU, Intrulogical, Left brain boys are from the future, Logan is a nerd (duh), M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Platonic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Prinxiety - Freeform, Remus is a punk, Remus owns a motorbike, Right brain boys are from the past, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Time-Travelling AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxUnknown_IntrovertsxX/pseuds/XxUnknown_IntrovertsxX
Summary: Far in the future, Logan was tasked with an assignment to study the modern past and investigate on a particular subject for his research project. Given a month to stay with a fragile time-travelling pin, Logan (in honest to god) thought it would've been the easiest project he's ever done. But when some... feelings over his subject were involved, his month stay might turn into a lifetime if his pin didn't stop breaking.Meanwhile, the curious nature of Remus were left untouched and the past may return to haunt him, his group of friends and his twin-brother if nothing was done to prevent it from resurfacing.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. - Chapter 1 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing
> 
> (Edit: the tags are broken rippp).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO - hi.
> 
> So, Railway to Misfortune is gonna be in a small halt as I publish this- 
> 
> But hey, it's another story and it's intrulogical... It's time travelling... Both stories will be worked on simultaneously and idk if there's gonna be an uploading schedule for this one so let's not get some hopes up.
> 
> Content time :o

_America, 2141_

The school bell rang throughout the halls, the morning sun beaming through the large glass windows of the corridor. Many students filled the hallways, all shuffling to their first class like wolves in a pack. A few students were skating with their hoverboards until they hopped off, holding their hand out for their hoverboard to shrink into their gloved hands. Others were ending calls on a holographic projection of whom they were talking to on their wrist-watches, jogging faster to their classes. Sounds of beeping key cards outside several classrooms echoed through the halls, each student materialising from one side of the door to the other to enter their classrooms. 

A boy was strolling down the nearly-empty corridor, chatting to both of his friends in a similar holographic projection. His glasses displayed a view of his friends until he tapped to the side of his vision, ending his own call before joining the back of the shrinking line to his own classroom. Adjusting his navy blue striped tie, he continued to step forward until it was his turn to enter. He pressed a few buttons on his wrist-watch to summon his own student key card, his name and picture clearly evident. Tapping it onto a small recognition stand beside the door, he waited for the familiar static sensation flowing through his body and reappeared at the other side of the room. 

He was automatically teleported to his designated seat for his History class. Many of his classmates were seated for the beginning of the lesson, and so the boy began organising himself for the lesson. Whilst opening the satchel bag he carried around with him during school, he pulled out shrunken versions of his belongings and nestled it on his table, observing the rapid growth of his books and pens that were ready for learning. He straightened his black-polo shirt with subtle brain imprinting, adjusting his thin, classy-style glasses before the teacher would appear in the middle of the room. 

Two people appeared from each side of the student simultaneously, preparing their own belongings before class. The boy by his right had his hood still on, with purple splotches of colour stained on his hoodie. Although his pants were ripped, there was a faint sight of the fabric mending itself from the damage. He pulled out his phone and grabbed a pair of earphones from inside the case, putting them on and pressing a button to turn some music on. However, the boy to his left had a black fedora with yellow decorated stripes that he took off to leave on the table. He tugged on the black cardigan cape draped over his shoulders and reached inside his shirt pocket, pulling out his oval-shaped reading glasses. 

“So, Logan,” The boy in yellow asked him. “What task do you think we’re going to do today?”

Logan opened his book as his desk partner asked the question, skimming over the notes of the syllabus points he wrote for the beginning of the year. 

“Looks like we’ll be doing another assignment sometime this week, and Mister. Sanders has vaguely mentioned a few days prior of starting this assignment as soon as possible. A likely chance for it would be today, Janus.” 

Logan’s right-sided partner’s attention piqued from the both of them, yawning and he leaned back on the chair. He was already bored before the lesson could even begin. “Seems legit, go with whatever the smartass said I guess.”

“I do have a name, Virgil.” 

“Yeah, and it’s now smartass.” 

Before Janus could cut into the conversation, the chatter-filled classroom turned quiet. The sparks of a teacher began appearing from the ground, and soon the teacher himself began introducing the lesson for the day. He listed the names of the class first for attendance, then he sat down on his table and revealed stacks of files and papers, of which the students would use for their assignment.

“So today's class, you’ll be doing a task for me that will last a month. Don’t worry however,” He said as the groans of teenagers droned the classroom. “This will be a major practical project, as there is little theory involved,” continuing his discussion, he smirked when he heard the relief from the student’s faces. Beside Logan, his friends had the same relief as the others. Logan only rolled his eyes from the reactions.

The teacher sat behind his desk, pulling out a box with several button pins inside. Each pin was multicoloured, and metallic when he shook the box. Picking one up from the pile, everyone had a better view of the object. Only Logan knew what the object really was. Rattling the box, the teacher threw the pins up in the air. Everyone watched in amazement when the pins floated to each designated person, with a small button popping from the centre of the pin once held in the student’s hands.

“Okay class, this pin is going to be an instrument for your assignment,” He begun. “This history assignment is your gathering of how historians now interact with the past to gather data and understanding. This month, class, you will all be time-travelling.”

A few noises of excitement and coos waved through the class, Janus joining with the crowd of intrigued students. Logan distracted himself by inspecting his own pin further, noticing the dark blue given to him and the silver outlining of the pin’s circular shape. He nudged Virgil, who seemed as if he'd doze off from the lesson at any moment and to be caught by Mister. Sander’s gaze. 

“For this assignment,” The teacher continued, “You will be documenting an individual’s life from a time period and personality I'll give you. Some of you would have a more… a more difficult case than others, depending on your person. However, I do instruct an important rule for you all,” he said before glancing at a few students. Logan saw the look the teacher gave to Janus, specifically. 

“Time travelling involves a lot of laws, of which when broken would inflict severe punishments. You must not break any of these laws, and I would be supervising the pins I just gave you when you travel to your time.” 

The teacher began rattling off the laws involved in time travelling, even if Logan already had the rules written down on his book.

  1. The individual must not change any important events that can alter human history. 
  2. There must be no mention of the individual’s future, as it may reconstruct how the future may appear. 
  3. The individual must not develop an emotional connection to the past, nor can anyone from the past develop an emotional connection to the individual. 



Logan read the rules plenty of time, and he had the utmost confidence of his inability to create any emotional connections with anyone in the past. 

Janus listened intently at the teacher’s instructions (both Logan and Virgil would bet that their friend would be finding loopholes in the system, again). Virgil glanced at Janus' strange attention to the teacher, but found himself catching onto the news every so often. Time travelling does sound different compared to the rest of the assignments he would have barely completed in the past. Logan returned observing his own pin. 

The teacher was walking through the rows of seats in front of the trio before reaching where the group sat. Logan never noticed Mister. Sander’s presence until he saw a piece of paper in front of his vision, his interests drifting to the sheet instead. A picture of a boy, probably similar to his age was on the cover of the paper, and soon a small, faded 3D version of the boy running around appeared instead. 

“Logan, you would probably have the most difficult case out of everyone in this class,” he sat down in front of Logan to explain the project in a better detail for him. “He’s known for causing some trouble in his time, but I’m sure you’ll find him more interesting than a businessman or an older person”.

He picked up the paper and read a few characteristics of the person he would be studying.

Name: Remus Realeza

Age: 17

Gender: Cis Male

Appearance: Most commonly found to be wearing a green and muddy brown striped shirt, with a black leather jacket. A rainbow patch found on his left leather sleeve, with several markings of skulls, octopus and eyeball patches decorated alongside. Ripped cuffed jeans and auburn hair with a white dyed streak from the middle fringe. 

The teacher grabbed a file for Logan and settled it on Logan’s table. It was fairly large in size, with what Logan assumed to be countless documents and legal papers for his time period. A few cards were falling out of the overloaded file, and a few object tokens were also jumbled on his table. He picked up the few tokens and studied them briefly. Logan assumed it was to be if he needed anything important to ‘fit in’ with the past society with the little money he owned. 

“Logan, do you know how to manually drive a vehicle?” He asked while fishing out for a card for the boy.

“Theoretically, yes, but I saw no purpose developing a ‘professional’ interest into driving one with the amount of self-driving cars in our roads.” 

Pulling out a driver’s card, he handed it over to his student. “That should be fine, since you would only need to know how to drive one instead of properly driving everywhere.” He left to grab a few more files for his student and a briefcase, most likely finding his pupil would prefer to carry the physical papers than to damage them in his satchel. Logan could feel Virgil and Janus’ glances to his belongings, and a whistle from Virgil as he muttered about Logan’s workload under his breath. He didn’t particularly mind, considering the amount of work could only mean a greater discovery and a better challenging approach to an assignment. Printed on the plastic card was a school photo of Logan’s unimpressed face, and the necessary details to pass as a citizen from the specific time. He marvelled over the plastic of the card, and noticed that the cards given to him were also plastic too. If Logan had to guess, he would have to travel from the 1910's - 2050’s, before plastic was banned worldwide. 

The teacher returned with the necessary belongings for Logan and wished him luck on the month-lasting assignment before moving onto Janus, discussing who he had and the important information he would need to carry with him to the past. After the teacher left and dismissed the class early to prepare for their assignment, the trio left together to arrange their own projects. 

-*- 

“So, who did you guys get?” Janus asked as they all sat in the library. They all agreed to at least gather important questions to answer for their research folio to give by the end of their month. Sitting on a hovering table near the back of the library, there were many older seniors who walked past them, finding small microchips of information to ‘borrow’ for a short amount of time. 

“Mister. Sanders gave me a small child. I think they’re 7 years old too,” Virgil huffed, scrolling through his phone to find a new soundtrack to play. 

“I was given a lawyer to study,” Janus said. “Sir seemed weary of giving a lawyer for me, but it means I could watch a proper court case, as long as I don’t interfere apparently.”

Virgil queried an eyebrow at Janus’ personality, rolling his eyes at the other attempting to change history. “How important do you think the case is?” 

“I mean, he told me to go back to I think 100-ish years ago? It was like the 2000’s or something so it’s nothing grand like Nuremberg, unfortunately.” He sighed. “I really wanted to see the Nazis. Probably give a few of them the middle finger too if I was hiding in the stands.” 

Virgil snorted from the comment as Logan continued researching for his information. A few questions buzzed in his mind, such as why was Remus a ‘hard case’? Why was Logan given a similarly aged boy to study? Why would be important, or interesting that would capture Logan’s attention? He began writing these notes down to answer later during his travels, and ignored Janus’ repetitive inquiries for his thoughts. 

“Oh shut up Janus, he’s ignoring you.”

“And how would you know?” Janus bit at Virgil. Logan sighed as he heard a bubbling, eventual argument between the pair and decided to cut in instead. 

“To answer your question, I was given a boy similar to our age called Remus.”

Janus snickered, shoving Logan slightly. “Poor soul, you got a boring one.”

“I dunno Janus, I heard Mister Sanders mentioning something about giving him ‘the hardest case of the class’”, Virgil chimed in, shrugging. “Hey, do you think we would be able to contact each other while people aren’t around.” 

Janus and Logan glanced at each other for a brief moment to think of an answer before speaking aloud. “I don’t see why not. As long as there’s still good reception, then it could be possible,” Logan answered. 

“Besides, _a little_ rule breaking never hurts someone,” Janus stood up from his seat before Logan could retort, shushing him instead. “I’m being sarcastic, I won't try to be on my best behaviour.”

Virgil and Logan gave him an unimpressed glare.

“I’m kidding, obviously,” he said while looking at them, before looking away shyly. “Baby steps.” 

“No baby steps. We can get expelled and jailed if we were ever caught, Janus.” Logan sighed. 

“You’re only in trouble if you ever get caught, Logan.” 

“Well it’s not going to be hard to catch us if we were to ever call in public since our holograms would be visible to the naked eye and technology has not developed for that yet.” 

“But we’re not idiots.” 

Virgil snickered, “Are you sure about that?”

Janus shushed him, waving his hand away. “No matter what, I’ll discreetly call during our assignment. A month is a long time without friends.” 

“We’re your friends?” Logan and Virgil asked in unison. “I didn’t know you had any,” Virgil said this time. 

“Have fun being lonely with your 7 year old kid then bitch.” 

“I take it back, please call me sometimes before I’ll lose my mind babysitting for a month.” 

Janus laughed as Logan felt a small smile creeping onto his face. The amusement of his group of friends never failed to entertain him. He finished the list of questions he would answer during his month observation, waiting for the others to complete their own list before exiting the library. They would each travel to their dormitory, resting until dinner could be called. Each of them agreed to at least bring their phones (or in Logan’s case, both his normal and computerised glasses) to contact each other during their project.

-*-

As Logan packed his own clothing into a small suitcase, he placed his briefcase aside and some schoolwork to do during his time-travelling stay. He sorted through the files that his teacher gave him, and noticed how it was mostly school application documents and emergency details. Picking up the few tokens, he flipped a few while reading, noticing the tokens were for general use. Money, objects, and even larger necessities such as cars or even planes. Anything and everything. Logan considered the tokens to be a marvellous invention. 

He rested inside the silence of his room, the lacking presence of Janus and Virgil refreshing for his mind. There was no offence to the others, they were good company, but Logan did like his own company sometimes too. He supposed it was harder to find your own company in a world filled with computerised technology. Online social networks were surfacing everywhere and anywhere, and so were people that were connected to each other more than ever before. A small click and a holographic image of Virgil and Janus could show up in front of Logan if he wished to call them. Sometimes, even just hearing their voices was preferable than watching them. A world with the beginning of communicative technology and how humans interacted and connected to each other. Such a world. 

He’ll have to find out in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so-
> 
> This is a day late
> 
> There's no reason other than I forgot yesterday was Sunday lmao. 
> 
> Next chapter sometime soon :)


	2. - Chapter 2 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I felt nice and uploaded another chapter. I'm going to try and work on one chapter and then publishing another to keep sequence, but it means there's no uploading schedule so uh- sorry fellas.

_ America, 2141 _

It was roughly 3 AM when Logan heard his glasses vibrating from his bedside table. He was to leave the world before 8 AM, approximately 5 hours from now. He could barely read the light illuminating from his glasses that had the caller’s name, and heard Janus’ voice muffled with Virgil’s words from where he slept. Muttering to himself, he sat up and grabbed his glasses, pressing a side button on his frames to connect himself to the call. 

“Oh thank gosh Logan is on,” Virgil said, waving a greeting to the sleepy boy. 

“Virgil, if it is another 3 AM thought, I don’t want to hear it.”

“But come on Logan, you gotta admit that his idiocy is the best part of the morning,” Janus said, who is visibly laying on his mountain of pillows and cosy blankets.

“I personally do not see the merit of calling to exclaim that every odd number has the letter ‘e’ in it, so if it is another ridiculous thought then I will leave my glasses in another room.” He threatened them both by lingering his finger near the end call button of the screen in front of his vision.

“No wait, Logan, I just have a question for the assignment,” Virgil waved his arms in front of him, as if it would stop Logan. “What time are you leaving to go back in time?” 

“8 AM. why is that?”

Janus yawned, snuggling further into his royal bed. “Virgil wanted to meet you and travel at the same time and I want to join you guys too.” 

“You do? Really?”

“Yeah, someone’s gotta ensure something bad doesn’t happen.” 

Logan rubbed his eyes as his weary sleep began depriving his state, squinting his eyes at the blue luminescent light. 

“Is that all you called for, Virgil?”

“Yeah…” He drifted off for a moment, noticing Janus shaking his head indicating his obvious lie.

“Alright, have you ever considered how the moon landing could actually just be a holographic projection-”

Logan ended the call and folded his glasses, settling it beside his bedside table and covered his ears with a pillow. The vibrations and mumbling laughter from his friends wouldn’t cease until another hour later. 

-*-

8 AM. 

Logan had his belongings ready in his room before teleporting back in time. His suitcase and briefcase was ready by his feet, and his satchel and backpack was hanging from his figure. Virgil and Janus agreed to meet in Logan’s small dormitory before 8 AM, although they already seem to be somehow late. Somehow being the key term, since the clock hasn't changed to a new minute yet. 

As if on cue, the pair appeared in front of his door as the minute changed. Virgil had his own suitcase and files tucked under his arm, whereas Janus had a small bag slung on his back and a messenger bag to protect his files. He had a bow tie and suit, whereas Virgil had a long-sleeved shirt with sweat pants instead. Logan tilted his head curiously at the distinctive outfit choices, since he resorted to his casual formal attire.

“I was told I would be arriving in an attorney’s office immediately,” Janus explained, holding a plastic card that hung around his neck. It read ‘journalist’ for a press, and Logan could conclude it must be his cover for when he documents his time. 

Virgil yawned, pocketing his phone and grabbing the earphones again. “I was told it would be a little cold in the area, and I would be like a ‘work substitute’ for the teachers in this kid’s elementary school,” Virgil explained before showing Logan his own card. 

“I suppose we all have our cards ready to show?” He asked, lifting his bags beside him.

Virgil and Janus nodded before fishing for their own individual pins. Each had their own respective colours, but Logan could note the unnatural shine on the metal inventions despite his room drawn dark. Curtains were closed and so was the door when Virgil and Janus entered inside. Logan locked the door quickly before meeting Virgil and Janus in a spot in his room, and they all pressed a button on the pin before throwing it on the ground, as instructed a day earlier. Three individual portals appeared from the ground, and both Janus and Logan began stepping into their portals before Virgil spoke out.

“Wait, hold on,” Virgil said. “We’ll call each other when we arrive, right?”

“Yeah sure whatever, see you in a month losers,” Janus finished before stepping into his portal. Logan beckoned his own farewells before Virgil jumped into his, himself following suit.

\-----

_ America, 2017 _

Logan personally thought it would have been more anticlimactic. 

In truth, it seemed like there was only a thin outline between two opposing years that opened another world. A differing time indeed, as Logan could already identify the more natural colours of the world and the oldish forms of the time. There were wooden houses decorated on streets rather than concrete apartments in every space, and cars that could offer more room for a family than a single self driverless car. Logan replaced his holographic glasses with normal frames, and could see people strolling around him for their morning routine instead of the endless stream of information that would cover the sides of his vision. 

A soft chill spun around him as he realised he was standing in front of a school. Massive buildings of brick filled a large paddock of the land, with concrete stairs that were already littered with students chilling before their classes could start. Logan should’ve checked his surroundings before materialising into existence, but from the lack of reactions he supposed nobody noticed. He is fine (for now). 

Noticing the large building size and the few buildings similarly in size, Logan made a mental note of how it would be like a boarding school rather than a local school. He remembered reading an article briefly of boarding schools back in the ages, and he could safely identify that he was at least in the early 21st century. Holding onto his luggage, he began his journey inside the old, historic culture of teenage hood. 

He strolled inside the building, took a moment to stand still and then gazed at everything. The old lockers created a maroon horizon and creamy concrete walls plastered the walls. Many promotional posters covered a few walls for different clubs and squads. There was a red bell hung on the wall and not an electronic sound, so when the bell rang the first time it rattled rather than dinged. A few students filed to doors, but Logan noticed how they never stood outside and waited to enter, but rather opened a door and swung it inwards before sitting in a seat they wanted to sit in. 

Logan followed the other students, carrying his bags with him without realising nobody else had the extra luggage like him. He began jogging to the nearest classroom before slamming his face onto an open locker. The metal didn’t feel fine when it crashed onto his face, but rather stinging and freezing upon impact. Logan held onto the locker for support until he flinched from the cold touch. A stranger closed his locker instinctively and bent down to help him to his feet, apologising countlessly before Logan could register what they were saying. 

“It’s… It’s fine,” he held his hand out for the student to stop. “Wouldn’t you be late for class?” 

“Oh shoot, class,” The other lightly slapped their head before shaking it. “Not to worry kiddo, I’ll help you out first. You look like you need to go to the office first and find your dormitory.” He said as he pointed to Logan’s bags. 

“I suppose I should. Could you assist me into finding the… office first? I’m afraid I’m new here.” Logan asked.

The student nodded and grabbed Logan’s suitcase to help carry, having a skip in his step as he led the way to the office. Logan watched as he noticed the cheery, chirpy vibe of the other. His curly hair bounced from his head, and his grey cardigan (is that seriously the fashion for this time?) tied around his shoulders were floating as he walked. Logan continued to follow as they approached the office, and the student insisted to stay with him until he could reach his new dormitory. 

“Thank you, sir, but it really isn’t necessary,” Logan said. 

“But I want to help,” The other said, turning his back momentarily as he began walking backwards. “And no need for formalities, you can just call me Patton.”

“Alright, Patton,” At least Logan has a name for the stranger. 

Entering the office building was different to what Logan was commonly met with at his time. Usually robots with flat electronic screens would be the office room beside the school entrance, but there were actual people working with bulky computers from behind windows. Usually people couldn’t enter buildings without a key card either, but Logan found himself waltzing inside a high school without any problems. This school should have better security at least. 

“Hello, Patton. Are you late again?” The lady behind the window asked, already typing the student’s name into the screen to print a late slip.

“Oh no no no, Jessica,” Patton stammered as he tried stopping the lady. “I’m here to show the new student around. Say, are you the exchange student?” He asked Logan.

“A what?” He questioned. “Exchange student?” 

“Yeah, there was meant to be someone from Europe coming soon, although nobody knows when. You do sound a little European actually. Are you the European exchange student?” 

Logan lifted his briefcase and opened the various paperwork that would explain something of his sudden appearance for the school. He grabbed a few papers and skims over the text, furrowing his face at the words of the text.  _ English International Student. _

Flicking through the papers in the case, Patton gazed from behind Logan as he continued searching for more papers to hopefully prove his existence. He held more papers that his teacher wrote for the project, but also a small, blue pocket book with two lions imprinted on the cover. Written on the bottom:  _ United Kingdom Passport.  _

The office lady sat up from her seat to the struggling student and helped him collect the necessary files. She grabbed a paperclip from a pen holder on her table and held the papers together as Patton helped Logan put the papers back in his briefcase. He wanted to peer into the case, his curiosity burning before Logan could snap the case shut from his prying eyes. Patton didn’t need to know anything else about Logan. In fact, Logan shouldn’t have interacted with the clearly attached boy who wouldn’t leave him alone at first glance or in the office, knowing he broke a rule already and it hasn't even been an hour in this time. At least, in his head, Logan imagined himself distancing away from Patton and continuing his assignment in peace and professionally. It shouldn't last so painfully long anyway- Logan could have his own dormitory and work from afar when studying his subject. Yes, it sounded like an ideal _safe_ plan. 

He heard the office lady click the necessary details onto the bulky computer by using a large, thick touchpad connected to the box. As she nearly finished however, another two students ran inside the office room. One had a red and white motorbike helmet in his hands whereas the seemingly identical student still had his own, unclipping it from his head. Logan glanced at the new disturbance and studied Patton’s jumpy figure. He clearly knew who the pair were, greeting them at first glance with a crashing hug. Patton hugged the red and white boy first, and left the second last. Before he could hug the second however, Logan, if by instinct, knew immediately who the other was. 

The black leather jacket looked more tattered than together, with small fabric rips on the torso and sleeves. The patches were still holding strong, and the rainbow squared-flag still looked as vibrant as ever. A green striped shirt was partially untucked from his low black ripped jeans, the cuffs rolled up to show high-heeled boots. Although Remus might’ve had his white streak of hair and similarly identical to what Logan could assume was a twin brother, the hologram missed a lot of details when he first saw his appearance: such as the striking hazel brown eyes and small moustache on his face. It also missed the purple eyeshadow that made the eyes pop, and the seemingly muscular-

_ Wait, wait, hang on-  _ Logan’s brain was buffering for a moment. 

So was his pin. 

\-----

_ America, 2141 _

The teacher, Thomas Sanders, relaxed in his seat as his class was gone for the month. He will enjoy the silence. There would be no noise, no drama, no mishaps. Just blissful, peaceful, lazy silen-

_ Buzz, buzz, BOOM. _

Thomas nearly fell out of his seat as he heard a small explosion in his drawers. Opening the draw with the connecting pins from one world to another, Thomas rattled the pins and settled them down on his table. He really doubted that students would break a law in regards to time travelling. Even if they had an emotional connection, he doubted one of the students would actually form a crush  _ on the person they’re studying.  _ He made sure none of his students had celebrities, for one, and were either a lot older or younger than their age-

Oh yeah wait, Logan. 

Sure, he gave the guy a teenager similar to him, but not even his friends knew if he was capable of feeling those… feelings. As far as Thomas knew, from how Logan reacts in classes, it was hard for the guy to even feel excited for most things. It might’ve been a more difficult case he gave to the boy, but it wasn’t as if Thomas actually  _ predicted  _ Logan experiencing any form of emotion for his study. He doubted Logan would try altering the past due to the lack of significant events Thomas gave him, nor tell anyone about the future since none of his students have even travelled for more than an hour yet. 

Thomas held up a pin identical to Logan’s, and groaned as he saw the sparks and spits of electricity from the pin. The pins had an identical counterpart, whereas the individual only needed one pin with a button to activate the time, the other pin worked as a ‘spawn point’ for the individual to return to the present whenever they wished. Thomas internally screamed at Logan’s second pin, and poked it with a pen until he saw a few parts collapsing from the touch. 

This isn’t good… Not good at all.

\-----

_ America, 2017 _

“Janus, Virgil, are you there? This is an emergency,” Logan whispered from another room. As soon as Patton distracted the twins and the pin began sparking from where it was displayed on his shirt, he discreetly tip-toed to another room and locked the door to ensure nobody would come inside. Granted, he didn’t realise there was a literal lock for the door, so he had a chair hooked under the knob to prevent anyone from coming inside. Wearing his futuristic-glasses to contact his friends, he drummed his fingers on the carpet awaiting an answer. 

“Holy shit Logan, I never knew you’d be the first to initiate calls.” Janus replied from where he was, in the attorney’s room most likely. 

“Yeah Logan, I never knew you’d actually want us around enough to bother calling,” Logan could hear Virgil’s smirk without even looking at his projection. 

Logan sighed, ensuring nobody was near the room before he could speak slightly louder. “Well, I need a small favour from you both and I swear I’ll make it up to you.” 

“What’s the favour and we might aqueste,” Janus pretended to check his nails. 

“Well, my pin just malfunctioned-”

“The fuck LOGAN HOW-”

Logan hushed both his friends and winced at the sudden volume. “My pin just malfunctioned and I need you both to fix it before my month ends, otherwise Mister Sanders would suspend me for breaking the pin in less than an hour.”

“And what’s the benefit?” 

“I do both your assignments for this project and ensure you get an A grade.” 

Virgil nodded, smirking at the thought of the agreement. “We got a deal.” 

“Not for me.” Janus said. “I want my courtroom drama.” 

“Janus, I am stuck in the past, because my pin broke, and you only care about your courtroom drama? What else do you want?” 

“Look here you sly bastard. This is the first time Logan is desperate for a favour, literally asking for help - and knowing Logan, he doesn’t want to be caught breaking the law or school rules. Just give him this one moment of peace. Besides…” Virgil trailed off. “You might get more benefits from this if Logan is this vulnerable for once… ‘I don’t have feelings’ is currently worried as ever-”

“Virgil, can you refrain from encouraging Janus, from all people, to use me more than I am currently offering?” Logan quietly groaned. He fucked up big time by looking at his study. How worse would the pin damage itself during his month? Would he even survive that month? Logically, he could leave now once his friends fix the minimally damaged pin and forget his assignment. However… He also wanted that A grade, and further explore the world completely quiet from his own. 

“Look, what else do you want Janus? I can figure out a method to ensure you get your adequate-” Knocking from the other side bellowed the room, and Logan couldn’t finish his sentence. He sat quietly at his corner of the room and waited for the person at the other side to leave. To hopefully leave, anyhow. Carpet shuffling of who he assumed was a student, perhaps Patton, was identifiable and it wasn’t until he heard the same chirpy, cheery voice calling out for his name did Logan confirm who it was. 

“Janus, do we have a deal or no deal?”

“Depends, are you going to court for breaking possibly more laws?”

“Probably? I hope that is not the case, Janus.” 

Virgil already left the call moments earlier, but Janus pretended to think his deal over before nodding. “You got a deal - you better get into some trouble Logan.”

“But the point is to lessen my punishm- and there you go,” He switched his glasses and huffed at both his friends. Both Virgil and Janus are already a handful. If Logan somehow managed to befriend the joyful and brother of his subject, well then, he would find himself in greater trouble for both the present and future. According to his teacher, Remus was a handful in the present, but Logan has yet to experience one of his supposedly many trouble makings. Oh boy. Logan is going to see it sometime this month, isn’t he?

The time traveller couldn’t help but find the thought either threatening, or somewhat endearing. 

Logan snapped out of his trance when he heard raspy knocks of the door and a scuffle of feet distancing themselves from the door. Moving himself from one side of the room to another, Logan rested his ear against the door to check for any noise, and was careful to remove the chair from the door knob. He felt a weight lift from the tense door, and he unlocked the door to pretend he was from the other side the whole time. It would have been awkward if he was in that room for the majority. 

“There you are, Logan,” Patton rushed to him with his arms out, wrapping himself in a hug. Logan stumbled from where he stood, but somehow maintained his balance. Remus and his twin followed Patton from behind, and they both took a good look at Logan. His chestnut hair was well kept and styled, his fringe parted to his left. Glasses were square and hanging from his nose when he was hugged, partially tackled by Patton. 

To the twin, the ‘exchange student’ looked boring. The lack of any other colour besides his blue tie and suspenders unamused him. Remus however? He saw the subtle brains printed on the black button up shirt, and the pin that shone beside his tie. Noticing the shirt was one thing, but Remus managed to notice the shirt tucked into his light brown and black striped long pants, and the dress shoes that looked both comfortable and cared for. For Remus, the ‘European’ boy looked… attractive. 

“Ohmygosh Roman, Remus, I just realised something,” Patton gasped before letting out an excited squeal. He held Logan by his shoulders, and the other didn’t want to know what the sudden excitement meant. 

“What could it be, Patty-cake?” Roman, who Logan assumed, spoke next. 

“You know how my dorm was left reserved for the exchange student but nobody knew when he was coming? Well, Logan is the exchange student and he’s finally here. Logan’s new room - oh we can have sleepovers, movie nights, parties,” Patton listed with his fingers before picking up Logan’s suitcase to bring to his dorm. 

“Oh yes,” The twins smiled at the thoughts. “We’re going to have so much fun, and the exchange student is with us too, right?” Remus asked, looking down at the shorter boy.

“Sure,” At least it’s an excuse to study his close relationships and how he interacts with his society. 

The trio cheered from Logan’s simple answer, and Roman picked up Logan’s briefcase and jogged to where Patton was before losing him. Remus grabbed Logan’s arm and curled his own around the ‘foreign’ student, leading him to his own room. It was unexpected for Logan, and he felt his feet stumble, almost tripping over as Remus ran. Almost falling forwards, Remus managed to catch Logan before nearly crashing onto the pavement.

“You’re not good at running, are you?” Remus chuckled. In Logan’s defence, he didn’t have to do cardio in the future. His bed had a system where he could relax and a transmitter would scan his health, and if he wanted to, could press a few buttons and allow the machine to transform the same effect of doing actual cardiovascular activities for his body and replace any body fat into muscles when programmed to do one workout day, in his sleep. The future didn’t require any physical form of exercising, and it seemed to be Logan’s downfall. 

He never realised he didn’t answer Remus’ question either, but he did notice how he was lifted off the ground. A sudden weight of staying on the ground left Logan’s body, and he found himself to be held in Remus’ arms. Logan had to pretend he couldn’t feel the strong arms under Remus’ leather jacket, and ignore the warm bubbly sensation in his body from being picked up by his subject. 

A buzz from Logan’s accessory attached to his shirt indicated that Logan is slowly breaking his pin, but he’s conflicted in whether these crazy feelings were a good thing or a bad thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you at some point with another chapter :D


	3. - Chapter 3 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Alive what-?
> 
> Anyway: TW: Sailor swearing and Remus.

_ America, 2017 _

“Remus, your gay is showing,” Roman called out from the front of Patton’s door. 

“Good, I’m glad you use your eyes for something decent, Roman. It would’ve been better plucked out and squished as juice instead. Gummy yummy.” 

Roman cringed as Patton awkwardly chuckled from the comment, clearing this throat as he unblocked the door with a key. Logan hasn't seen a key before, but he did like the unique shape of the teeth and the metallic shape of the item. Shiny, practical  _ and oh my gosh it turns on the door, how does the key do that what’s the technological science behind the contraption- _

Remus still held Logan in his arms, seeming as if the boy’s lightweight never bothered him. His shoulders weren’t trembling yet, and as he slightly lifted Logan up, the boy felt his instincts washing over him and held onto Remus to prevent himself falling. 

“Logan, are you okay there kiddo?” Patton asked from behind him, sensing an uncomfortable tension from his new friendo. Roman looked otherwise, as if he was stifling a laugh from erupting and bringing trouble to the group. Both him and Remus are meant to be in their Math class, but they collectively agreed that Math can solve its own problems and entertain themselves with the new student. 

“Oh, he’s more than fine in Remus’ arms,” He took a deep breath to calm himself. “Okay Remus, you can put the poor boy down.” 

“Do I have to?”

Logan wanted Remus to drop him by this point. If his face grows any redder, he might die from heatstroke. The bubbly sensation began transforming into a dizzy, spacey feeling inside him. Holding a palm over his burning face, he saw Remus leaning forward to Logan’s vision and grinned. The bastard was enjoying this too much, wasn’t he? Is this the warning his teacher gave to him? Is this the feelings?

“Would you like me to put you down?” Remus asked. Logan didn’t know what to say, finding himself speechless for what seemed to be the first time. What is he meant to say? He felt his body lifted again instead of lowered to the ground, and he realised Remus was bringing him closer to him. His first reaction was to curl up onto Remus’ chest, hiding his overwhelmed face from Remus and the others. 

“See, he’s not ready yet.” 

“Ready for a kiss from you, from all people? Or ready to touch the land of freedom from your arms?” Roman crossed his arms, tapping his foot on the ground. 

“Whatever, he can surprise me later in his new room if he likes. I don’t mind,” he winked to Logan, and frowned from a lacking reaction when Logan still looked away. He could feel a radiating heat from Logan though, so he considered that some form of victory despite the facial expressions hiding within his leather jacket.

Patton twiddled his thumbs together as he waited for the twin’s attention. He cleared his throat, his face beaming as he gestured to the inside of his room. “For your new room, Logan. Your one month stay,” He announced in a television-host voice. “But don’t worry if you miss your home, we’ll make your stay the best holi-date no person would ever miss out on.” 

A part of Logan crumbled inside him from hearing the pun. He managed to find the one person who was equally as worse as Janus in their word-play. At least one constructs his weird sentencing in a ‘sophisticated’ form, whereas the other bluntly butchers the English language. Roman rolled his eyes and patted Patton on the shoulder, shaking his head as Patton shrugged as his own response. Remus lowered Logan to the ground when he noticed the student wouldn’t pay any more attention to him and left him to explore his new room. 

In the future, Logan had his own room. It was fairly small in size, but he liked the small compatibility, with his room and small ‘common room’ in the centre, and a kitchen stowed in another room. There was a bathroom near his room, and his room was practical whenever Janus or Virgil wanted to visit for the night due to late night studying. Plenty of storage compartments were available for Logan, since the many designs over the few years made it possible to store many quantities of items in an organised manner. 

The present is a little different than his homey small space. There were not many storage spaces in a smaller size. Logan assumed Patton was meant to have a roommate, with Patton’s bedroom door directly opposite from another door. The living space in the centre could only accompany a television and small couch in the middle, with two study tables opposite from one another in the room. One table was covered with a grand stack of books and messy papers, whereas the empty table held no personality. He assumed it was his table. The kitchen was directly in front of them, since the living room was located further in the room. 

“Sorry if it’s a little messy. I never expected you to arrive today,” Patton apologised before nearly tripping over his own mess on the ground. Logan observed the room further, and found dirty plates in the sink, with some rubbish tossed carelessly in some areas. 

“I suppose I can clean the room while you three study in your classes. I assume my timetable has not been finalised yet since I did arrive unexpectedly without warning, and I apologise for that tardiness,” He bowed to Patton. “However, these living should suffice for the month of my attendance here.” 

The three boys swoon from the formality, the twins especially. Roman had his hand over his forehead as he leaned against Patton whereas the latter rubbed his hand behind his neck. “No it’s okay Logan, I can help you clean later if you like,” Patton said. “Actually, do you want a tour of the school while we’re all here?” 

Logan shook his head, gesturing to his packed bags. “I’ll have to unpack first, but after your classes I can accompany you all in the tour.” 

Patton nodded at the request, whereas the twins groaned. They had to return to Maths. Waving Logan goodbye, the new student could hear the trio’s conversation through the door. 

“Come on guys, it’s only Maths.” 

“Oh shut up, Pie-face. You only have cooking class in the morning,” He could hear Remus’ snark from the room. 

Occupying himself, Logan began unpacking his clothing and items to save time, cleaning the room before the inevitable call with Janus and Virgil, and his condition of his pin. 

\-----

_ America, 2141. _

Janus and Virgil met each other in Logan’s room after teleporting from the past to their future. Holding onto their perfectly conditioned pins, they found each other in the lack of presence of their friend. Glancing to each other, Virgil laughed while Janus chuckled.

“Logan fucked up big time if he had to ask a favour and repay us,” Virgil tapped his key card onto Logan’s door to exit, waiting for Janus to join him. 

“I want to see how badly damaged his pin is, if I had to be honest.”

“You? Honest?” 

Janus sighed, realising how it would only be him and Virgil stuck together alone. This isn’t going to be a good experience with Logan to break some form of riddance between them. “Hey Virgil, do me a favour and actually shut the fuck up.” 

“You’re a rude one, aren’t you?”

“Says you, you savage son of a-”

“INCOMING CALL FROM: LOGAN VERSTAND” both their intercoms buzzed from their pockets. Reaching for their phones, they activated the call and found Logan and each other on their screen projections. 

“Are you both in the present?” Logan asked the pair.

“Yeah, we just left your room,” Virgil quipped. 

“Good. I’ll instruct you which one my pin should be, and how to repair the minimal damage I caused to the pin. If this is fixed today, you both can return to the past and continue your assignments.”

Virgil crossed his arms, sneering at his friend. “You said you’d do our assignments.”

“ _ Your assignment,  _ in fact. I am here for the double deal- his trial in court and an A grade.”

“And I will give you that A grade WITHOUT going to court, Janus, but I still need the information you collected first in order to do it. Or, when we return earlier than the month provided for us, I will divulge in the appropriate research to adequately maintain the grade you both need.” 

They both hummed from the deal (well, Virgil did. Janus sighed and admitted the defeat of the lacking court scenario, but the looks of things and how desperate Logan is to be the good student, it should be entertaining enough), walking to their classroom. Janus strolled through the corridor, reading through the files he collected for the hour whereas Virgil slumped. Reaching towards the supposedly empty classroom, Virgil stopped in front of Janus, bumping into him from behind and ignoring the snicker from the emo before him. “Alright, we’re here, Logan.” Janus said.

“Satisfactory.” Rummaging noises were heard from the other side as Logan later sat down on a table. A click of a pen echoed, and Logan began sketching on a paper nearby as to prepare a blueprint of the pin. “Now, the way it works is if you fix my pin in the present, my pin would be automatically fixed here in the past. There are special tools there in the present that I cannot access here to fix the pin, so I rely on you both to know what you're doing.”

“But what if we’re clueless morons who don’t know what to do?” Virgil asked.

“Well, it’ll be immensely difficult for me to return to our time and do your research reports, would it not? Besides, I’m here with you both and I will guide you over the necessary steps to fix my pin so out of the 3, one of us is not ‘a clueless moron-’.” 

“Fine, fine, whatever. Let’s fix this before the court case begins,” Janus chided in. “I heard Louise and Seth were fighting custody, and they love to argue in the attorney’s office with their bitter lies. Imagine them in court? It’ll be the best thing to watch Louise throwing some hands-” 

“Janus, you’re meant to be doing your assignment as well in the meantime,”

“I’m taking notes for this Logan, we’re fine with my assignment. Virgil, how is your documentation over a child going?”

Virgil shrugged as a response, tapping his card to enter the classroom. “They’re quiet so far. That’s about it to be honest,” He waited for Janus to appear at the other side. 

Logan waited for them to appear near the teacher’s table, evaluating the steps taken next. “Alright, so my pin should be in a box in one of Mister Sander’s drawer-”

“Oh holy shit Logan, you literally broke your pin,” Janus interrupted him, showing him his pin clearly that laid bare on the teacher’s table. Sometimes, Janus can over exaggerate his words, but Logan wished he was joking. Although the pin he had was mostly intact, Logan attempted to hold his own pin for the briefest moment before watching it crumble in his hands. The microscopic parts looked burnt out, and even some wires were cut from the malfunctioning pin. Some parts, Logan assumed, would have to be replaced. 

“The fuck did you do, Logan?” Virgil spoke aloud. “If you damage this any further, you might have to actually say goodbye to our time. There is no way we can fix that…” 

“Nonsense, we humans evolved into greater technological advancements and we can fix something as simple as my pin. We just need a few tools and guidance, and I can then return home and away from the disaster that has been created.” He replied simply, as if it didn’t sound difficult. Janus wanted to ask which law Logan would’ve broken in order for the pin to kill itself, but he never had the chance. Most likely because his question was answered for him from the other line. 

A knocking sound was heard from the other line, and with Logan’s holographic projections on his glasses, the pair could see everything clearly. Remus, who Virgil and Janus assumed, busted through the door of Logan’s room. Logan threw a shirt over his glasses to temporarily hide the others from Remus, although they could still see Logan from the other side. Even if Logan’s camera projection covered Virgil and Janus, the radius distance the micro-camera covers could still show Logan in his room, with a guest near them. 

“Hey European kid, I left Maths because it’s so fucking boring and I cannot stand the class. So, I stole Patton’s room key earlier and broke into your room to hang out with you.” 

“I do have a name, and I’m in fact, English.” He said, sticking to the character his teacher gave to him.

“Oh?” Remus strolled towards Logan, holding onto his chin. “And what may that name be?”

“Call him ‘Basic Bitch’,” Virgil called out from the call, laughing as Janus snorted from the name. 

“Out of all the names you could’ve picked,” Janus wheezed. “This is why you fail creative writing classes.” 

“Shut it.” 

Remus picked Logan up again from his seat on the table, holding onto him before sitting down first, with Logan on his lap. “Who are these two voices I hear? One sounds like a snarky racoon and the other is like a pig sniffing cocaine.” 

Both Janus and Virgil hollered from the mental image, whereas Logan crossed his arms stubbornly from where he sat. Waiting for his friends to calm down, it was his way to tell the idiots to introduce themselves “Our names are Vei and…” Virgil waited for Janus to reveal at least a cover name. Saying Virgil and Janus doesn’t seem too safe, considering ancient-like names were more popular in their time than Remus’ past. Janus hummed for a brief moment, shrugging as he thought of a nice name. 

“Jay.” 

Logan cringed at the names his friends gave themselves. The fact they wanted to sound cool, and to Remus…

“Those are the shittest names I ever heard. Like, Vei sounds at least a little better than fucking Jay.”

“And ‘Logan’ is any better?” Janus shot back in defence. 

Remus lifted Logan’s glum face a little, raising an eyebrow at the boy. “Who is Logan?”

“That would be me,” He sighed, hopping out of Remus’ lap. Logan slid the case to a corner of the room near the closet, gesturing Remus to leave his room. The other whined as he leaned back on Logan’s seat. 

“Why can’t I talk to your friends?” 

“Because it was meant to be a quick call to tell them that I have arrived at my new stay for the month,” He shooed Remus out. “Wait outside, I’ll accompany you in a moment when I finish unpacking.” 

“Fine, but you better entertain me,” Remus complained before leaving the room. “Bye weirdos. I’ll infiltrate your calls later when I convince ‘boring bitch’ to give me your numbers.” 

“That is unnecessary. I’ll see you outside Remus, I promise.” 

Remus poked his tongue at Logan and closed the door from behind him. He hoped the other was waiting in the living room as instructed, and would bother occupying himself with the flat square in front of the sofa. Lifting his shirt covering his glasses, Logan wore them again and was faced with entertained friends. Returning to his seat, he fiddled with his broken pin for a moment while the call hadn't ended. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know how this pin broke,” He admitted. “I suppose I have to call you both later, in case Remus is listening through the door.”

“Is he actually listening through the door?” Virgil asked.

“Let me check,” Logan took his glasses off for a moment, settling them on the table again before opening the door, revealing Remus leaning against the doorway. He easily towered over Logan, leaning forward to the shorter boy. Grinning, Logan took a step back and slammed the door on his face, ignoring the complaints from Remus before hearing his footsteps leaving to the living room. 

“He was, but the job is covered,” He said coolly, wearing his glasses and avoiding the pounding feeling in his chest. Whenever Remus was close to him, Logan felt something… activate inside of him. He brushed it off as a ‘fight or flight’ instinct, sensing as nobody was so close to his personal bubble before. Not even Janus or Virgil, as the three of them avoid physical contact as much as possible. Before the call could end, another small explosion and a puff of smoke was heard from both the pins, and Virgil hummed as he noticed something.

“Logan’s in trouble,” he said. “Because he’s breaking a law.” 

“Right, what law is he breaking, Virgil?” Janus asked. 

Clearing his throat, he pretended to adjust his shirt before speaking and took a deep breath to mimic Logan’s own deep tone. “One must not make an emotional connection, nor can anyone in the past create an emotional connection with the traveller,” he smirked. “I suppose your ‘flirty’ behaviour is something you should mention?” He finished and even pretended to adjust invisible glasses. The jerk-

Logan stared at Virgil, hovering his hand over to end the call. “Right, I am going to leave. The both of you find something for the pin during my absence, and I can promise you that neither of us are flirting. See you both approximately 1 and a half hours, or, until Remus has his next class.” 

Ending the call, Logan tucked his glasses away and replaced them with normal frames, exiting his room to meet Remus outside. To his surprise, he found the other twin brother on the sofa with a large square screen, scrolling as he was entranced by the device. A mobile phone, or, the earlier models of the device at least. Remus was sitting on the couch upside down, watching something on the television. 

“You never mentioned someone was coming with you, Remus,” Logan said as he started cleaning up the littered mess. 

“Well, I kinda forgot.” 

“How did you manage to forget me, I’m your own brother.” 

“Roman,” Remus said. “Humans are good at forgetting mistakes.”

“Thanks, Remus.”

“No problem, mistake.” 

Logan disposed of some of the rubbish away, washing his hands after touching it. He noticed the dirty plates in the sink, and found the yellow gloves to wear as he manually washed the dishes. At least, where he was from, there were smaller machines to do everyday chores for people. Usually, a small robot would travel around the floors of a home collecting dust like a vacuum and dispose of the dirt itself. 

Dishwashers would automatically clean Tupperware itself, with animatronic hands scrubbing the soap and putting the dishes away for the owner. Even some households cook for the owner sometimes, although ever since the invention of tokens being the new currency of the future, whole dinner dishes could be conjured for the price of one token. Logan hummed to himself while he washed the dishes himself as the twins bickered. There was a domestic feeling to doing things independently without the use of technology. He would have to document this later; alongside Remus’ actual character. 

“Hey, you good there  _ mate _ ? You look like you’re spacing out,” Roman asked from his seat on the couch.

“Actually,” Remus said in a snooty voice. “His name is Logan.” 

“HiS nAmE iS LoGaN,” Roman mocked his brother. “Let me check whether he’s alive or not before the sink overfills with water.”

Logan turned the tap off at the mention of an overflowing sink, and went back washing the dishes. “Apologies, I was just thinking of a few things.” 

“Such as?” They both queried.

“Just things. They are not very structural, but just the simple differences of this place and my own.” 

“Your own? Speaking of Logan, where are you from in Europe?” Roman asked, his attention diverted from the cellular device to the new student instead. Logan took a moment to think, but not too long to sound suspicious. He thought of the first place that came to his mind. 

“In England. Outside… Cambridge,” in his defence, he was thinking of the English universities first before anything else like London. Both the twins cooed at the place, Roman especially more than Remus. 

“You seem like a born gentleman,” He awed. “What is it like?” 

Janus and Logan should’ve switched places. How long would Logan lie for without getting caught or at least a little suspicious? He’s never been there, and his time is completely different from where he travelled to. 

“It is a little similar, but with more grassy hills and isolated homes from one another. A lot of paddocks around the homes,” according to the information he would read back at home.

Roman looked to Remus, almost as if they were having a conversation with each other non-verbally.

“He’ll be Southern English, right?” Roman asked Remus.

“The fuck would I know? Sydney is in England right? Or was it uh… oh what is it called. It starts with a ‘V’. The place where the Da Vinki guy is from.” 

“Firstly, Venice is located in Italy and not England, and secondly, Leonardo Da Vinci is born in Anchaino, Italy,” he finished washing the plates, setting them aside to dry in the dish rack. They all waited for some time for Patton to eventually arrive back, waiting behind the dorm door. Knocking for Logan to open the door, he hopped on his toes when the door invited him back inside. 

“I’m sorry, I must’ve misplaced my keys to the room,” he said. Patton hadn’t realised Roman or Remus in the room yet until he saw them both on his couch, whereas Logan went back inside his own room to unpack his belongings. Remus heard Patton walk inside the living quarters, and held a key up to the too-trusting friend to indicate where his keys were the whole time. 

“Remus, what did we say about stealing things?” He reprimanded. 

“That it’s morally wrong?”

“And what did you do?” 

Remus swung his legs around from the couch to the back of the chair, looking at Patton directly at the eyes upside down. “Look, your keys aren’t actually that important. It’s not as if I stole another $12 000 diamond again,” he said non-chantly.

Logan appeared in the doorway from his room, his head shown from the side of the doorframe. He must be mishearing things. There is no way Remus stole an expensive diamond _ and never got caught because of it.  _ “You did what?”

“It’s a Remus thing. He steals things and gets away with it.”

“And how is he not caught?” Logan asked. 

Patton shrugged, not knowing himself how Remus would have still been a normal citizen in today’s society. Roman sighed as a response as Remus nodded along to him giving the pair the answer. 

“He’s been a troublemaker since his first diamond heist at the age of 7” he glared at his brother. “He just never got tried because he wasn’t an adult, so he got away with it with some adult supervision.” 

“You’re just jealous because you’re not as cool as me.”

“As if - now you’re just a rebellious punk who gets off with any guy at any chance you get.” 

“Do not.”

“Do too.” 

“Do not because you said ‘any’ and it should be ‘every’.” 

“Great, another detail about my brother’s sex life that I did not want to know,” Roman cringed as he blocked his ears. “Is Logan ready for that school tour yet? I want to get away from booger-germs please.” 

Logan still had his satchel, but he decided to grab a writing book and pen to carry with him. He could at least document information of the trio’s environment and how they respond to it while giving the tour.

“Sure.” 

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Support is greatly appreciated, thank you for reading.


End file.
